1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hinges, and more particularly to a universal hinge that will accommodate relative movement between the hinge members in more than a single plane.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Universal hinges are well known in the prior art and have particular application, inter alia, as a hinge for a convertible Bimini Top of a boat, that is a type of convertible top which can be raised to an upright usable position and lowered therefrom to a lowered unused or stored position. Such a hinge must have a base which can be mounted on a vessel, and a part carried by and pivotal relative to the base and securable to the Bimini top so that the Bimini Top can be moved between its positions. Such a Bimini hinge is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,756, which has these desirable characteristics, however, this hinge requires that a receiving opening be provided in the boat hull to accommodate the housing which depends from the mounting flange. All boat manufacturers do not desire to have such an opening in their boat and all boat mounting surfaces are not conducive to having a receiving opening therein. Additionally, the two parts of the hinge are not easily separated, so that when a Bimini is removed from the prior art hinge, as for storage, the Bimini is detached from the hinge and the two portions of the hinge remain secured to the boat. In this condition the pivoting portion of the hinge projects from the base and becomes an obstruction for becomes an obstruction for the boat operator, as disassembly of the hinge is difficult.
It is an object of this invention to provide a universal hinge wherein the base of the hinge does not project below the surface upon which it is mounted. It is also an object of this invention to provide a universal hinge wherein the hinge elements are easily dissembled. Yet a further object of this invention is to provide such a hinge structure such that when the pivoting portion is removed from the base portion, there is no structure present to interfere with a user. To this end, the present invention includes a base which is securable to a surface such as a boat hull or cabin, and does not project below this surface. The base has a receiving opening therein, and includes a latching lever which is spring loaded to project into the receiving opening and which lever is manually operable to be withdrawn from the projecting position. A hinge intermediate member is rotatably received in the receiving opening and has a detent groove for receiving the latching lever to retain the intermediate member in the opening, and alternately, when the latch is withdrawn, to be removed from the opening to disassemble the parts. The intermediate member has an axial slot there in for pivotally receiving a tang carried by the mounted member to be mounted thereon, and a pivot pin transverses the slot and the tang to pivotally mount the mounted member to the intermediate member, whereby the mounted member is universally hinged relative to the base.